


Phone Sex

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lunch-time phone sex turns into oh so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

“Well your day sounds exciting.” You scoff into the phone and switch ears as you throw laundry into the dryer. “So what are you wearing?”

You laugh and start the dryer. “Well it is laundry day,” You turn and rest your hip on the dryer and lower your voice. “So I’m wearing absolutely nothing at all, stud.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more.”

Smiling, you switch ears again, and then you hear the tell-tale sound of a zipper being pulled down. “Geoffrey!”

“What? It’s my lunch break. Indulge me.”

“Alright, give me a second.” You put the phone down on the washer and strip down to your panties, then you eye the dryer for a hot-second before hopping up on top of it and grab the phone again. “Alright, I’m in nothing but my panties-“

“I thought you were naked?”

“Do you wanna do this or not Geoff?”

“Alright, nothing but panties. Which ones?”

You look down. “The little lacy pink ones that are just a tad too small.” He groans, you take that as a good sign and lean back, getting as comfortable as one can on top of a dryer in a warm laundry room.

“Lose the panties.”

“I’m going to put you on speaker phone so this is easier.” You set the phone back down on the washer and press the button, then you carefully slip off your underwear and place them next to the phone. “Gone.”

“Do that thing I like.”

“Geoff,” you say huskily, leaning down towards the phone. “You like a lot of things dear.”

“Y/N…” He whines and you grin. You lay down then, head near the phone so he could hear you better, a foot propped up on the wall, and the other dangling, and then you touch yourself. One hand on your supple breast, massaging it, pinching the nipple just so; and the other hand between your legs, slowly rubbing small circles around your clit. You make sure to tilt your head towards the phone as you moan, and relish in the sound of Geoff’s heavy breathing, the sound of him stroking himself low but there, urging you on.

You press your fingers lower, feeling your wetness, and push them easily into yourself with a moan. You move your fingers slowly, drawing more of your wetness out, your thumb brushing across your clit every couple of strokes. You feel flushed already and you can hear Geoff breathing heavily over the phone, smiling you move your fingers faster, your thumb a constant on your clit now.

You were so lost in what you were doing you didn’t notice anyone else in the room, not until his warm breath ghosted across your skin, and you startle with a small gasp as he pulls your free nipple into his mouth. “Gavin!”

“No I’m Geoff!” Comes the strained voice from over the phone.

Gavin lifts his head with a grin. “Yeah, but I’m Gavin.”

“You fucking British prick!”

“She looks really lovely Geoff, laying up on this dryer all naked and flushed.” You stifle a giggle and reach out for him. “Looks like I’m being summoned, bye Geoff.”

He reaches for the phone and you shake your head, grabbing onto his hand. “Let him listen.” You pull his hand to your mouth, sucking in a finger with a moan.

“Goddamn fuck!” Geoff grits out from the phone, accompanied by a grunt and more muttered curses you couldn’t quite catch.

Gavin laughs and leans down, pulling his finger out of your mouth and pressing his lips to yours eagerly, his hand moving down your body, caressing you as it makes its way down to your own hand. His fingers join yours, filling you wonderfully, and you both move together, starting slow and then working faster, as you hear Geoff fumbling on the phone.

Your pants and moans fill the little laundry room, a thin sheen of sweat layers your body as Gavin breaks the kiss and moves down your body, pressing kisses to your neck and chest, giving each breast a little bit of attention before moving even lower. Then his free hand taps your thigh, makes a ‘spin’ signal, and then hitches his thumb behind him. You tilt your head to see what he was pointing at and see his camera sitting on the little shelf above the folding table, light blinking. “For Geoff.” He whispers with a smirk.

With a laugh you sit up and grab his face, pulling it, and him, close to you and kissing him passionately, hands carding through his hair as he pulls his fingers out of you and puts his hands on your ass, pulling you to the edge of the dryer. You whine at the loss of fulfillment, then Gavin grabs some towels from the shelf above you and places them behind you. “Lean back and think of England love.” As you adjust yourself and the towels he puts his ear close to the phone trying to hear what was happening. “Sounds like a car?” He mouths over to you.

“He’s coming.” You whisper back.

“He already did!” Gavin squawks as quietly as possible with a smile and ducks into the kitchen quickly, coming back with a small stool that he places in front of you. Then he leans across you, giving you a quick kiss before continuing his journey downwards. When he gets to the apex between your legs he switches his attention to your thighs, kissing and sucking on each one, occasionally scraping his teeth against the delicate skin.

“Gavin.” You whine out, your hands reaching out for him.

He grabs your hands, laces his fingers with yours and sets them down at your sides. “In due time love.”

“You told me you were going out to lunch!” You hear from the phone. “I even called the Lyft for you!”

“And would you look at this lovely spread before me?” Gavin says, face tilted towards the phone, but his eyes on you. He leans forward then, running his tongue the length of your slit and flicking it against your clit. Your toes curl and your hands grip his as you cry out. “She’s so delicious Geoff. So nice and wet.” Another broad lick and then he zeros in on your clit, sucking and licking it, making you writhe under him; little noises of pleasure escape from between your lips as he works you over, your legs now hooked over his shoulders and heels digging into his back, pulling him closer to your center.

“Oh god Gavin.” You moan, trying to free your hands from his but he holds tight. A groan from the phone makes Gavin work harder, his tongue running between your folds and dipping into you, lapping you up. “Please.” You whine.

“Please what?” Gavin asks looking up, his lips and cheeks glistening.  

“Fuck me.” You squeeze his hands and try to pull him up.

“Fuck you. Is that what you said love?” You nod and he kisses the inside of your thigh. “Did you hear that Geoff, she wants me to fuck her.” He calls out to the phone.

“Do it.” Geoff’s voice was low and strained.

“Oh, you want me to fuck her, hmm?” Another kiss, closer to your center. “You want me to stick my big,” kiss, teeth scraping skin, “fat,” he sucks in a bit of your flesh biting down and making you cry out, “cock in her huh?”

“Yes!” Geoff cries out, voice cracking.

Gavin smiles up at you. “Drive carefully Geoff, we’ll see you when you get home.” Then he lets go of your hand and reaches for the phone.

“No, no no wait!” He ends the call as Geoff pleads.

“He is going to be so mad.” He whispers as he grabs your hand again and stands. “He is going to fuck you so hard.” He yanks you down from the dryer, your legs shaky and head hazy. He presses you back against the dryer and smashes his mouth against yours in a sloppy kiss, his hands letting go of yours and resting on your hips. “Is that what you want Y/N?” He pauses the kiss for a second. “To be fucked hard?” He presses his hips against you, his hard on evident.

You close your eyes and nod. “Yes, please, yes.” You whisper, hands reaching out for him.

“No.” His hands on your hips turn you, pressing your stomach up against the dryer, then a hand is on your back pushing you down, bending you over. “You just stay there and take it.” He growls out, his hand ghosting down your back to caress your ass. “So lovely.” The sound of his zipper being pulled down fills the room, his hand still on your ass, grabbing a handful and pulling it roughly up. You stand on your tiptoes, as far up as you can, and he presses himself against you. Sliding his cock between your slit with a groan. Your hands fist in the towels in front of you, bringing one close to you to bite into as he rubs against your clit, pulls back, and then rams into you.

You cry out and grab onto the back of the dryer, pulling yourself up as he fucks you hard and fast, the dryer rocking beneath you and toes barely touching the ground. “Gavin!” You yell, his nails biting into your hips, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against the back of your thighs, against his bite marks. Your head is spinning at the sensations, you were so hot, your body slick with sweat and sliding around on the dryer with each thrust of Gavin’s hips.

Gavin leans forward, brushes your hair off to one side and presses his lips to your ear. “Do you think he’ll be home in time to watch? For the big finale? Or will he miss it all, coming home to see you bent over the dryer with my cum leaking out of you, and me in the shower?” You moan and lick your lips at the imagery; any of those would work for you – but Geoff coming home just as you and Gavin were finishing, grabbing you just as Gavin steps back and fucking you up against the wall as your body still shook from the orgasm you have building up now? Your toes curl just thinking about it.

Gavin chuckles and then stands back up, his arm going around your waist to hold you in place, his other one holding onto your shoulder, pulling you back into him. “You want him to be here for it don’t you love? You like when he watches. You know, his eyes glaze over when you come screaming, and then when I’m done and he steps in, there’s fire in his eyes as he takes you.” You groan into the towel, you’ve seen that fire in his eyes, god it made you so wet. “He better fucking hurry if he wants to see the end of this, I can feel how tense you are, holding back, waiting.” He slams into you, the hand around your waist moving so he can rub at your clit.

You cry out, and a car door slams outside. The front door slams open and you hear Geoff’s heavy footsteps in the entry hall before he slams the door shut, you hear things dropping, probably shoes, and then his footsteps in the kitchen as you grit your teeth, waiting. Then he’s in the laundry room doorway in just his boxers, breathing heavy as he looks in.

“Lookit our girl Geoffy! Isn’t she lovely?” Gavin leans down and presses a kiss to your spine. Then you let go with a guttural cry. Your hands grasp for anything in front of you, your legs curl up, and your whole body shakes as Gavin grunts behind you, fucking you with long, slow strokes as he comes. Then he pulls out, rubbing his slick cock on your ass and spurting onto your back as you go limp under him. In your orgasm haze you barely hear the stool being moved, Gavin falling into it a sigh and a “She’s all yours,” to Geoff.

You were still in  a state of orgasmic bliss as Geoff walks behind you, bending over your prone body to remove your hands from the back of the dryer, lowering them to your side and then kissing down your back gently, avoiding Gavin’s mess. His arm went around your waist as he lifted you off the dryer and placed you on unsteady feet on the ground. “Can you stand?” You shake your head happily, a smile plastered on your face as you look up into his eyes, fire. “Good.” Then he leans forward and kisses you hungrily, arm going down under your ass and lifting you up to the machine again, this time facing him. You sit there and lean into him, your hand tracing down his chest, down to his boxers. When he doesn’t stop you, you reach in and pull him out, stroking him softly and feeling him grow hard in your hand. He moans into your mouth and presses himself into your hand, his hips moving slightly as you stroke.

“Geoff.” You have a hand on the back of his neck, your foreheads touching as he slowly fucks your hand. “Geoff, fuck me.” You grit out, he captures your mouth again, leaning you back as he presses his hips forward. You guide him into you and he goes in easily, filling the void Gavin left behind, but Geoff was longer, slightly thicker and he stretched you more than Gavin did. You moan into his mouth and then grab his hand, placing it near your clit and then you bite his lip. You were vaguely aware of Gavin moving around the both of you, his camera in his hands as Geoff fucked you. You hold onto him as he pounds into you, making the whole dryer shake and bang into the wall.

The little laundry room fills with your sounds of passion, your body quickly responding to Geoff, your overstimulated clit already in over-drive from Gavin – it didn’t take you long to come again, clawing at Geoff’s back as he grunts in your ear, your bodies spasming against each other. You sit like that for a minute, clinging to each other as you pant, pressing little kisses to each others face and neck as you recovery.

You heard the stool move and then Geoff was sitting, his face between your legs, cheek resting on your bruising thigh.  “Gavin?” He asks breathlessly as he traces the mark.

You nod. “Yeah.”

“Yup.” Gavin says proudly from beside the two of you.

“You.” Geoff says pointing at him. “You are an asshole – and you are lucky there was no traffic.” He presses a kiss to the mark and then leans his head on it again.

You lean forward, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and lean your head on his. You reach out for Gavin, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him to you, then press your lips to his gently. “Thank you.” You whisper with a smile.

He winks at you and then grabs your hand. “Come on love, let’s go get you in the bath as Geoffrey cleans up down here.”

“Hey!”

“Can you walk?”

“Not really.” You look down at your limp legs.

“And you can’t carry her, so I will take her up to the bath while you clean up.” Geoff says standing, tucking his dick back into his boxers. Then he puts an arm under your knees, and you wrap yours around his neck, and then he lifts you off the dryer and past Gavin.

“Have fun, Gavin.” You say waving, leaving him behind with the messy laundry room as the dryer beeps angrily.


End file.
